


New Year's Day

by JennieBlackheart



Category: British Singers RPF, Buzzcocks, Pete Shelley - Fandom, Punk Rock RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Double Penetration, Foursome, Masturbation, Multi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: The members of Buzzcocks had invited all of their friends over to Pete and Steve's flat for a party filled with booze and drugs. Everyone stays up until the wee hours, or until they pass out. Pete is the first to wake up and realizes he is not alone in his bed. Exploring with his hands, he discovers a woman who begins using her hand to stimulate herself. When that isn't enough, she mounts Pete, much to his surprise. Other people in bed begin joining in until everyone is about to orgasm. It is then, that Pete's bedframe breaks, and his mattress hits the ground. Everyone keeps on going, until they get off.





	New Year's Day

The previous night, all the members of Buzzcocks had invited their friend's over to Pete and Steve's shared flat, as it was the largest. There was beer, champagne, cocaine, you name it, they had it! On top of that they had stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, or until they passed out.

Pete was the first to open his eyes, and since his vision was blurry he decided to explore with his hands, already knowing he wasn't alone in his bed. Sliding his hands to the left he felt the curve of a woman's naked hip. Going lower, he felt her mound, and then heard whomever this woman was gasp. Pete gasped as well, and the woman grabbed Pete's hand and began to stimulate her pink pearl, he folds growing slick. Finally, after making little sighs she turned to face Pete with a lusty grin. Pete, shocked, just looked at her as she straddled him and took his cock deep inside of her with a moan. Pete wasn't sure what was happening, but he had to admit being inside of this woman felt just as amazing as with a man.

She began to ride Pete, small breasts jiggling along with the bed. Pete reached up and squeezed each one, their beauty unrivaled. Next to Pete was one of Steve's friends who had been flirtatious with everyone, once he was filled with alcohol. He looked over and saw what was happening, and got on his knees.

He got behind the woman riding Pete, and began fingering in between her ass cheeks. This made the woman squeal, and the man behind her slid himself within her so that Pete could actually almost feel the other man's prick as he began fucking her, while she fucked Pete.

Another man in the bed saw what was going on, and began stroking himself at the sight. He turned and began kissing Pete passionately, as he continued pleasuring himself.

The room was filled with last night's lusty party-goers now having a foursome with Pete in his bed. There were cries and moans of delight, heavy breathing and sweat mingled with the writhing bodies. As each was getting closer to their orgasm, the bed's frame broke and the mattress ended up on the ground. 

This didn't stop anyone, if anything it made things more interesting! Finally, Pete came, deep within the woman on top of him who was screaming out her orgasm as well. The man penetrating her in the back came, filling her with his seed from his side, and the beautiful sight of it all excited the other man into coming. 

When they were all finished, they got up, found their clothes, and mumbled to each other about New Years, and left. Pete was now alone, naked on his come stained bed, which had been broken by his guests.

'Was this an indication of how the new year would be like?' Pete thought. He would have to wait and see.


End file.
